1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to hair brushes and more particularly to a hair brush having a mechanism that allows the user of the hair brush to spray a liquid from the hair brush out from the bristle area of the hair brush. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a hair brush having a spray nozzle that is in fluid communication with a liquid pump, the liquid pump being in fluid communication with a liquid container that is moved with respect to the pump when a trigger in the handle of the hair brush is depressed causing liquid from the container to exit the hair brush through the spray nozzle.
2. Background Information
The medical and cosmetic industry has developed many products that may be used to apply liquid to the hair or the scalp. The demand for these products is growing in recent times due to the increased concern about the way people perceive themselves and the growth of the hair loss prevention industry. The hair growth stimulation industry has also increased the demand for devices that apply a liquid to the hair or the scalp. Although some products may be applied to the hairs themselves, other products require that they be applied directly to the scalp.
One method of applying a liquid directly to the scalp is to spray the liquid onto the desired area of scalp and rub it in with one's hands. This method is often messy and inconvenient. Another method of delivering liquid to the scalp is to place the liquid in a container having a relatively long spout. The person then squeezes the container with the spout adjacent the scalp so that the liquid is applied directly to the scalp. One problem with this type of application is that the liquid often runs off of the scalp before it can be rubbed into the scalp by the person's hands.
It is thus desired in the art to provide a device that applies a liquid directly to the hair or the scalp while it is being rubbed into the scalp or the hair. It is also desirable that such a device fits into the surroundings without being awkwardly shaped and without having abnormal extensions protruding from it. As such, it is desirable that the product takes on the appearance of an everyday hair brush such that it may be used in public without drawing unwanted attention to the use of the product.
Such a device may also be used to add plain water to the hair during brushing. Wet hair is generally easier to brush or comb and allows the person brushing the hair to have more control over the position of the hair. A brush that has the water contained within its body is thus desirable.